1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving module and driving device thereof, and more particularly, to a driving module capable of reducing voltage differences of charging and discharging operations in the driving module and driving device thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a flat panel display which has the advantages of low radiation, light weight and low power consumption and is widely used in various information technology (IT) products, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), and mobile phones. An active matrix thin film transistor (TFT) LCD is the most commonly used transistor type in LCD families, especially in the large-size LCD family. A driving system installed in the LCD, includes a timing controller, source drivers and gate drivers. The source and gate drivers respectively control data lines and scan lines, which intersect to form a cell matrix. Each intersection is a cell including crystal display molecules and a TFT.
In the driving system (e.g. a driving integrated circuit (IC)), the gate drivers are responsible for transmitting scan signals to gates of TFTs to turn on the TFTs on the panel. The source drivers are responsible for converting digital image data, sent by the timing controller, into analog voltage signals and outputting the voltage signals to sources of the TFTs. When the TFT receives the voltage signals, a corresponding liquid crystal molecule has a terminal whose voltage changes to equalize the drain voltage of the TFT, and thereby changes its own twist angle. The rate that light penetrates the liquid crystal molecule is changed accordingly, and thus different colors can be displayed on the panel.
Due to the heavy loadings of the TFTs and the liquid crystal molecules in the panel, the driving system consumes significant power when repeating charging and discharging the TFTs and the liquid crystal molecules, resulting in the violent temperature increase of the driving system and the reliability decrease of the driving system. Thus, how to reduce the power consuming on driving the panel becomes a topic to be discussed.